DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant abstract) The project seeks to improve minority youth health through focus on behavior in interpersonal youth violence, adolescent pregnancy, sexually transmitted disease (STD), and substance abuse with a community based program in specified neighborhoods. Some activities will be randomized (intervention or control areas) and some offered to all neighborhoods in the Seattle area. The project's success will be evaluated through a specified process and outcome measures. The theoretical approach underlying the proposal is the social development model which posits that high-risk behavior will be inhibited among those youth with access to community-approved activities and interactions who learn skills for effective participation, receive consistent support, and derive personal satisfaction for participating in approved activities. The goal is to foster development of healthy social bonds and norms in high-risk youth through interventions in collaboration with community organizations, schools, parents, and the youths themselves. The intervention programs will evaluate and create appropriate curriculum materials, develop media campaigns, provide parent training, and expand existing programs in schools, community and recreational centers, churches, health centers, and other agencies serving minority youth.